If Only
by QuirkyPineapple
Summary: If only he had gotten there in time, they could have been together. If only.  SoulxKid oneshot AU.


**Why hello there my friend here I am bringing you yet another oneshot~~!**

**Kid: I don't have a good feeling about this...**

***wink wink* Don't worry...too much~**

**Soul: Holy shit...**

**I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters if I did, you know that skull tie thing that Kid wears?**

**Soul: Yeah?**

**That's all he'd be wearing~**

**Soul: *drools* So cool~ **

* * *

><p>A single tear ran down a white haired and red eyed boy's cheek as he stood in the middle of the pouring rain, dressed in nothing but black. The people surrounding him dressed in the same attire, although they shed no tears like the boy they still weep with sorrow. How could he have let this happen? How could he have let himself say those hurtful words? Now all he had was a giant gap in his heart that could never be filled.<p>

_A black haired boy with three white stripes on one side of his obsidian hair walked down the halls of DHS (Death High School) with a small shy smile on his face, the bell had just rung signaling lunch as Kid checked his reflection in a nearby window making sure everything was symmetrical, well as symmetrical as it could get. With one last look he took off down the hall and out towards the courtyard where his crush was hanging out with his friends. Today was the day that he was finally going to tell him how he felt. Taking a deep breath he opened the doors that lead to the school courtyard and he slowly walked over towards a white haired, red eyed male that he had fallen in love with. _

_The albino was standing among his friends Black Star, Tusbaki, Maka, Liz, Patty along with a few others he didn't know. You see, there was something special about this boy, that made this even harder for Kid than anything else, this boy just happened to be the coolest guy in school making him that much more intimidating and keeping Kid from telling him his feelings for three years. Kid sent a hesitant look over to his best pink-haired friend Chrona, Chrona awkwardly gestured his hands in encouragement with a small smile. Kid nodded towards him and walked the final stretch that separated him from his goal. _

_Apparently Maka had noticed his approach and pulled on the albino's arm and pointing towards Kid, the albino and his friends all turned his attention towards the asymmetrical boy._

_"What does he want?" Maka snorted clinging to the other, it was disgusting really it was obvious that he didn't like her if the slightly disgusted face the boy showed as she clung closer to him. _

_"Awww, does the little fag boy come over here to ask Soul out~?" Patty sneered as she noticed Kid's gaze fixed on Soul. Kid felt the blood rush to his cheeks as his cheeks took on a red hue confirming the others question. _

_Soul felt his breath hitch, could it be true? Was his crush really going to ask him out. Soul looked at Kid with a questioning gaze. It was Maka who let out a disgusted laugh. "Why would he want to go out with a asymmetrical faggot like you?"_

_"Yeah, three stripes on only one side of your head, what's with that?" Liz laughed __cruelly. The other nameless faces laughed along with a few 'freak' and 'fag' here and their. _

_"Soul's way too cool of a guy to date the likes of you!" Black Star all but yelled. "Seriously, what were you thinking?" _

_Kid stood there in shock his worst nightmare coming true. Soul stood there frozen as well as his friends all looked at him waiting for his response. He really like Kid, he really did, but he couldn't lose his friends, so he did what anyone would do. He gave in. "Yeah, so uncool." Was all he could muster, his friends seemed to think it was good enough and proceeded to laugh at Kid and throw insult at him. _

_Kid felt that familiar stinging at the back of his eyes as the tears started to well at the corners of his eyes. Without another thought Kid turned around and dashed out of the courtyard, humiliated and heart broken. Tears streamed down his face as he ran through the halls and through the entrance of the school, he kept running and running and didn't stop until he was home and locked inside of his bathroom. His heart hurt, it hurt too much to bear, it felt as though Soul had personally tore out his heart and ripped it to shreds. _

_Sobs now wracked his small frame as he sat huddled in the corner of the bathroom, his knees pulled up against his chest, his arms wrapped around them and his face buried between his knees. He couldn't live like this. Slowly he pushed himself up off the ground, supporting himself on the wall. Stumbling forward he made it to the sink and balled up his fist as he looked at his reflection, they were right, they were all right and he didn't deserve to live, they shouldn't have to put up with his existence anymore and they wouldn't have too. Quickly his pulled up his balled up fist and threw it forward into the mirror, shattering it into a million pieces; just like his heart._

Tears were now streaming down his face, silent sobs emitting from his throat. If only he had ran faster, if only he had gotten there in time, if only Kid had hung in there a little bit longer, then maybe, just maybe it could have been different, maybe they could have been together. Maybe they both could have been happy, if only.

His red tear stained eyes followed the black casket as it was lowered into the ground in front of the engraved tomb stone. "I love you" he whispered between sobs.

'Here lies Death the Kid, may he rest in peace'

If only.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it~~! Until next time!<strong>

**C.T. OUT~~!**


End file.
